The present application relates in general to computer technology, and more specifically, to a system that can analyze computer program products, such as a code, to determine cognitive scope of programming objects and provide interface for a developer to interact with the programming objects according to the cognitive scope.
In typical integrated development environments (IDEs) used by a programmer to create/maintain computer program products that include code, portions of the code such as keywords, variables, functions and numbers can be displayed to the programmer and distinguished from the main body of the code by different coloring schemes. For example, one color can be used to identify all variables, and another color can be used to identify keywords. However, even with such coloring schemes to identify variables, the type or scope of each variable cannot be readily determined and this type of coloring scheme can be of limited use to the programmer.